Ditching
by Darkloverz
Summary: Kendall has been ditching James for Jo and James is sick of it.
1. Chapter 1

**James' P.O.V**

_Why does he always do this to me? He was never like this before! Why does he always ditch me for them? It's not fair Kendall was mine first!_

I sat on my bed punching my pillow, I was so mad Kendall had ditched me again to go hang out with Jo. I was so sick of this we would always make plans and then she would come around and I was forgotten about. Like today Kendall and I had plans to go out to dinner for our "Best Bud Day" today marked 12 years that we had been friends, so what do I do? I spend all day picking out an outfit just to realize I don't like it and I have to go buy myself a new one, then I have to come home and get ready only to get a text from Kendall saying Jo wanted him to go see a new movie with her and that he would make it up to me…yeah there was no making this up to me! I had (Still do) the biggest crush on Kendall and I planned on telling him tonight, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. As I sat in my room I started thinking if Kendall is out having a good time why can't I? So I got up and grabbed my keys along with my fake I.D, I was going out to have some fun…as I walked down the hall I heard moaning I looked at the couch and saw that Logan had Carlos pinned under him and was trying to suck his face off.

"Logie stop trying to smother 'Litos" I said with a giggle

"Well James before you so rudely interrupted I was trying to get laid…why are you here anyways I thought you had plans with Kendall" Logan said as he pulled Carlos onto his lap

"I did have plans with Kendall, but he ditched me for Jo again so I'm going out by myself" I said as I started for the door again

"Well have fun and be careful" Logan said as he started to bite down on Carlos' neck

"I will and try not to fuck 'Litos to hard remember last time he couldn't walk straight for three days" I said as I shut the door. I made my way to the lobby and was about to my car when I saw Kendall and Jo walking up they were laughing and smiling making me sick to my stomach, Kendall saw me and stopped.

"Hey Jay…you still want to have dinner?" Kendall asked me

"I have plans" I said in a cold tone, Kendall had hurt me and I wasn't giving in so easily

"Oh um well have fun?" Kendall asked more than told, I nodded and got in my car and drove off I didn't know where I was going but I was determined to have a good time. After about an hour of driving around I finally settled for a little bar that was new to L.A I found a parking spot and went in, there wasn't many people there probably because word hadn't gotten out about yet, but it was nice it was dimly lit and had music playing there were bar stools and booths everywhere I settled for a stool. I sat there for about five minutes before I waitress came and took my order she returned a few minutes later with my drink and I sat there with my thoughts…my thoughts about how Kendall and I use to be.

**Flash Back**

"Jay come on we're gonna be late!" yelled six year old Kendall Knight

"I'm coming Kenny hold on!" yelled six year old James Diamond

"If you make us late to this movie I'm gonna kill you" Kendall said as he waited for James

"I'm here now we can go" James said as he started walking with his best friend

"About time…what took you so long?" Kendall asked

"I had to get this" James said as he thrusted out his hand to Kendall

"What is it?" Kendall asked as he looked at James' hand

"It's our 'Best Bud Day' and I got this for you…well my mom bought it but I picked it out" James said as he opened his hand and inside laid a little bracelet that had 'James & Kendall best buds for life" in graved on the inside, Kendall looked at James with wide eyes almost in tears…never had he had a friend that was so nice to him, one that thought they would be best friends for life.

"You hate it don't you?" James asked in a sad voice

"No Jay I love it…you really got this for me?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"Yeah Kenny you're my best friend...you mean a lot to me" James said as a faint blush my painted across his cheeks

"You're my best friend too…but I didn't get you anything" Kendall said sadly

"You didn't have too, just being my friend is enough" James said as he put the bracelet on Kendall

"Thank you Jay" Kendall said as a tear fell down his cheek

"You don't have to thank me Kenny I wanted to do it" James said as he hugged Kendall "Now are we going to stand here and hug or are we going to the movies?"

"Movies" Kendall said with a giggle

**End of Flash Back**

I let a tear escape down my cheek why couldn't Kendall and I be like that again? Why did he have to ditch me when something better came around? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a guy sit across the bar from me, he was blond looked to have blue eyes, he had cute dimples, and a sweet smile I noticed he was looking at me and soon he got up and came and sat beside me.

"Hi I'm Justin and you are?" asked Justin

"James…James Diamond" I said in return Justin smiled at me

"Well James Diamond, what are you doing here all alone?" Justin asked me

"Trying to pass the time I guess" I said as I looked back at my drink

"Well if passing the time is what you want, why don't we hit a club or something" Justin said with his smile never faltering

"Well that does sound fun" I said as I smiled up at him

"Well how about you meet me at Club Wild and take it from there" Justin said

"Ok sounds like a plan to me" I said as I paid for my drink "See you there" and with that I walked out of the bar. I walked to my car and begun to drive to the club after about ten minutes I found it and went inside, I was at the bar when I felt someone touch my shoulder I jumped and turned around to be met with the sight of Justin.

"I see you made it" Justin said

"Yeah I started to think you ditched me" I said with a light laugh

"What ditch someone as hot as you…never" Justin said as he order himself a drink

"Well now that we're here wanna dance?" I asked, he nodded and followed me out onto the dance floor. The music flowed through me or it may have been the alcohol either way I was having a good time and Dustin was getting hotter by the second, and soon everything went black.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with a major headache, I was getting ready to call for Kendall when it hit me I was at a club last night…did I make it home? I shot up and realized I wasn't in my apartment I looked down and saw I still had my clothes on…what a relief I stood up and made my way down the hall as I entered the living room I saw Justin.

"Hey sleeping beauty I see you finally woke up" Justin said in a chipper voice

"Um yeah…"I said somewhat confused

"You don't remember a thing about last night do you?" Justin asked

"No not really" I said

"Well you got shit faced drunk, we made out a little and then you wanted to come back and um…well you know" Justin said until I cut in

"Did we sleep together?" I asked

"No we didn't, I called my friend to drive my car back here while I drove yours and by the time we got back here you had pasted out" Justin said as he handed me a bottle of water

"Um thanks?" I asked more than told

"Your welcome…oh and by the way your phone has been ringing none stop" Justin said as he handed me my phone I looked and saw that I had 83 missed calls and 103 text messages…boy was I in trouble.

"Um well I hate to just dash but I kinda have to get home" I said as I stood up

"It's ok…you gave me your number last night and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?" Justin asked

"Uh sure just text me" I said as I shut the door and made it to my car, as I drove home I hoped everyone was still asleep, but something told me they weren't. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way to the lobby and then the elevator, I slowly walked back to the apartment knowing I was going to be yelled at. I silently slid the door open and looked around and saw no one I crept inside and shut the door I started walking towards the kitchen when I heard a door shut…then I heard it.

"JAMES ISAAC DIAMOND WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" screamed Kendall

"I uh went for a walk?" I asked more than stated and it was the wrong thing to do Kendall started to turn red in the face

"James this isn't funny! We have been calling you all fucking night and you didn't answer" Kendall said as he started walking towards me

"I don't have to answer my phone everytime you call!" I shot back

"We were worried about you!" Kendall yelled

"No Logan and Carlos were worried you were too busy with Jo" I said as I pushed past him to get to our room

"What does Jo have to do with anything?" Kendall asked now confused

"Everything fucking thing! You always blow me off for her; do you remember what yesterday was?" I asked

"Uh Friday" Kendall said

"No you dumbass it was our 'Best Bud Day' the day that marked us being friends for 12 fucking years and what did you do? You spent the entire fucking day with Jo" I yelled as tears fell down my face, when Kendall saw this his face softened

"Jay I- I-"Kendall tried to say but was at a loss for words

"Save it Kendall" I said as I slammed the door shut to our room, I laid down on my bed and let the tears flow, soon darkness overcame my vision and everything went dark.

**Time Skip 3 Hours Later**

I rolled on my side the cool side of my pillow hitting my face sending me into alert mode l laid there for a few minutes in silence that was until I heard sniffling I turned to my other side and saw Kendall on his bed with a box sitting in his lap. Kendall had tears rolling down his face he had something in his hands; he had yet to notice I was awake.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I looked at his shocked face

"N-No reason" Kendall said as he tried to wipe the tears away

"Your lying to me Kendall" I said as I sat up

"I'm sorry" Kendall said

"It's ok…now tell me why your crying" I said

"I'm not talking about that" Kendall said

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked

"Everything…I'm sorry for ditching you for Jo, and not remembering our 'Best Bud Day', I'm just sorry for everything" Kendall said as he looked up at me with sad eyes and a new set of tears

"It's ok Kendall I mean you did hurt my feelings but-"I was saying until Kendall cut in

"I didn't mean to Jay…I swear I didn't" Kendall said as he looked at me

"I know you didn't…just promise that you won't ditch me anymore" I said

"I promise" Kendall said with a smile

"So whatcha got in your hand?" I asked, Kendall thrusted his hand out to me and revealed the bracelet I gave to him when we were six

"Y-You still have that?" I asked as I felt tears welling up

"Of course I do…you gave it to me" Kendall said as he scooted closer to me, we looked at each other and something clicked. Kendall leaned in and kissed me it was a slow kiss but it was sweet…once we pulled apart he looked at me and smiled.

"Jay I-I like you" Kendall said with a faint blush

"I like you too Kenny" I said with a smile

"So um will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked me

"Yes…only if you don't forget our anniversary" I giggled

"How can I forget after 'Best Bud Day' it's 'Got the Love of My Life Day'" Kendall said I smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by my stomach growling

"Looks like someone's hungry" Kendall said

"Yeah and my boyfriend owes me a dinner" I said as I got off the bed

"Then off to dinner we go" Kendall said we were half way down the hall when Kendall turned around and looked at me

"What?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you…no more ditching"

**Ok so how did I do? Please R&R Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**James' P.O.V**

It had been almost a month since Kendall and I got together, things had been great he kept his promise to me and stopped ditching, but now he's picked up a new habit…bringing Jo everywhere we go! When Jo is with us guess who gets ignored…me! I hate it and I'm starting to hate Jo. It's not fair she is always around and Kendall always pays more attention to her than me, like for example right now Kendall and I were suppose to go out for dinner and a movie…well we are doing that but guess who tagged along that's right Jo. So now what am I doing? I'm sitting across from Kendall and Jo watching as they talk and giggle and just act stupid.

"Hey Jay what movie were we going to go see again?" Kendall asked me

"Um Fast & Furious 6 why?" I asked

"Well Jo kind of wanted to go see the new 'Hangover' so I was thinking we could go see that" Kendall said as he looked at me with hopeful eyes

"Kendall we have been planning to this movie since we saw the previews for it" I said in a slightly annoyed tone

"I know we can go see it tomorrow if you want" Kendall said

"Whatever" I said as I sighed in defeat I knew there was no point in fighting with Kendall. He smiled at me and started talking to Jo again I was looking out the window when I felt my phone vibrate I looked down and saw I had a text message and it was from Justin. He and I had been talking since the whole night club thing and turned out to be pretty good friends.

"**Hey JJ what u up 2? –Wild Thing"**

"**Nothing much just sitting here with Kendall…and Jo -_- - J&K"**

"**I thought u and him were going 2 dinner and a movie- Wild Thing"**

"**Oh we are but Jo had to tag along- J&K"**

"**Wow that suck!-Wild Thing"**

"**Yeah I know I hate it-J&K"**

"**Why don't u just tell Kendall?-Wild Thing"**

"**Because it's pointless-J&K"**

"**Well if it's pointless and ur not having fun…why don't u come hang out with me?-Wild Thing"**

"**Sounds like a plan…I'll meet u and Ur house- J&K"**

"**Ok :)-Wild Thing" **

I looked up and saw that Jo and Kendall were still talking so I decided to tell them I was leaving.

"Um you guys enjoy the movie Justin needs my help with something" I said as I slid out of my chair

"What babe you're leaving?" Kendall asked as he got out of his

"Yeah like I said Justin needs my help with something…he wouldn't tell me what though" I said as I looked at Kendall

"Oh um let me walk you to your car then" Kendall said "Jo I'll be right back"

"Ok Kendall" Jo said with a smile that made me want to punch her in her face. Kendall walked me to my car as I unlocked it he turned me around so we faced each other he pulled me close to him and gave me a passionate kiss when we pulled away he smiled at me.

"Be careful" Kendall said

"I will" I said as I turned to get in my car. As I pulled into Justin's drive way I received a text from him.

"**Where are u?-Wild Thing"**

"**In ur drive way-J&K"**

I got out of the car and walked to his door before I could knock he opened it and smiled at me, he invited me inside.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well I thought we could go out…its glow in the dark night at 'Rush'" Justin said

"Are you serious I love glow night there!" I said in excitement

"Well the club doesn't open until 11 so we have some time to kill" Justin said

"Well I have to go by the apartment and get my clothes…then I'll come back by here and get ready" I said Justin nodded and out the door I went. Once I got back to the apartment Logan had Carlos pinned down to the couch I just walked past them and went to my room, I opened my closet door and started moving my clothes until I reached the very back. I found my glow in the dark outfit that I had custom made, the outfit consisted of a white v-neck, off white pants with designs covering them, and black and white Vans…after I dug out my outfit I went to my computer desk in one of the hidden compartments I had a tongue ring that of course glowed in the dark. Once I located it I folded my clothes and put them in my bag along with my tongue ring, I grabbed some hair accessories and out the door I went, I got back in my car and drove back to Justin's.

**Time Skip 11 P.M**

Justin and I had finished getting ready and was about to leave when I heard my phone ringing I looked down and saw that it was Kendall.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Kendall asked

"Getting ready to go to 'Rush'" I said as Justin and I started walking towards his car

"You're going out to a club…with Justin?" Kendall asked

"Yeah it's no big deal" I said

"Yes it is…last time you and him went out you didn't come home until the next morning!" Kendall said sounding upset

"Yeah well when we went out I was upset and I'm not now so it'll be ok...I promise I'll come home tonight" I said

"Fine just be careful ok" Kendall said

"I will…love you" I said

"Love you too" Kendall said and with that we hung up. When I looked at my surroundings I saw that we were at the club. Justin parked the car and we walked in and the party began.

**Time Skip 3 A.M (Justin drove James home)**

I stumbled into the apartment throwing my keys down on the floor, I wanted Kendall so I stumbled and fell till I made it to our room he was laying in bed watching TV. I made my way to the bed tripping over my own feet as I tried to take my shoes off once I made it to the bed Kendall was glaring at me.

"James where the hell have you been?!" Kendall yelled

"I-I was at the (hiccup) club (hiccup)" I said as I looked at him he was so blurry this made me giggle which did not amuse Kendall

"Do you know what time it is?" Kendall asked me in a very pissed off voice

"(hiccup) Saturday?" I asked as I giggled

"James I asked you what time not what day!" Kendall yelled as he got out of bed and walked over to where I was at

"I'm (hiccup) sorry" I said with sadness in my voice and soon the tears started to flow I was crying and I didn't know why and neither did Kendall he was freaking out because he didn't how to make me stop. Soon his face soften, and he helped me into bed.

"Jamie baby come on calm down its ok…I'm not mad please stop crying" Kendall said in a sweet voice

"Y-Y-You h-h-hate (hiccup) me" I cried I knew it wasn't true but at that moment it felt that way

"Jamie baby I don't hate you…I love you" Kendall said as he ran his fingers through my hair

"T-t-then w-w-why d-d-do y-you bring Jo e-e-everytime w-w-we h-h-have a-a-a d-d-date?" I stuttered due to my crying

"Jamie just try to go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning ok" Kendall said as he pulled the covers closer to us and with that I fell asleep. Not knowing that in the morning I might just lose the love of my life.

**Ok so how did I do? Could I maybe get some reviews? Please pretty please**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning well make that afternoon and James still wasn't up, he had came home drunk off his ass the night before and Kendall was not pleased not pleased at all. Kendall had planned on yelling at James when he finally decided to drag himself home, and when he did come home he started cry and claiming that Kendall didn't love him anymore…needless to say Kendall didn't get to much yelling in last night, but he was ready for today. Kendall sat on the couch watching TV and texting Jo while waiting on James to wake up, when he heard a loud thump and cussing he knew he was up so he waited and about twenty minutes later James slowly walked into the living room. James' hair was everywhere and he was still in the clothes that he wore the night before he looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Kendall he knew he was in trouble.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Kendall asked as he replied back to a text

"Um good morning?" James asked more than told

"Good morning? You come home drunk off your ass and all you have to say is good morning!" Kendall said with his voice rising at the end, James winced at the loudness of Kendall's voice he had a major hangover and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kendall's shit.

"Kendall please lower your voice" James asked

"No James I will not lower my voice if you weren't hung over this wouldn't bother you" Kendall said as he raised it even higher

"Kendall damn it I don't feel like hearing your shit!" James yelled

"Well I'm sick of dealing with your shit!" Kendall yelled back

"What shit would that be?!" James yelled hang over long forgotten

"You're so jealous of Jo, and all you do is whine and complain about how we don't spend enough time together and when I take you out on a date you get an attitude or you blow the date off so you can hang out with Justin!" Kendall said as he bolted off the couch and made his way to James

"First of all I'm not jealous of that bitch, and second of all the reason why I complain about us not spending time together is because we don't!" James yelled Kendall was hitting a sore spot and he was about to blow

"Don't call her a bitch it's not her fault that you're a winy spoiled brat" Kendall spat

"I'm not a winy spoiled brat Kendall! I just want to spend time with my fucking boyfriend without the fucking tag along!" James yelled now with tears running down his face

"Why are you so fucking insecure James? She's a friend why are you so threatened by her?" Kendall asked not noticing the tears running down his boyfriends face

"Fuck you Kendall" James said with hurt laced throughout his voice, he turned around and started walking towards his and Kendall shared room when he heard Kendall said this to himself.

"Sometimes I think I should have dated Jo" Kendall somewhat whispered to himself not knowing that James heard him until James said something.

"Kendall if you want to be with Jo just say so" James said as silent tears streamed down his face

"I want to be with Jo" Kendall said as he walked out of the apartment, James ran to his room and laid face down in his bed and cried. It felt like his heart was breaking in two never had he felt pain like this it hurt to breathe he just wanted to die, he knew it was too good to be true to actually have Kendall all to himself he knew it would only be a matter of time before Kendall left him for Jo.

**The Next Day**

James had woken up early due to Gustavo calling him and demanding that he come in and record new vocals, usually James would have fought so he wouldn't have to go in but today he just wanted to leave the apartment so he agreed. James packed a duffle bag full of clothes and headed out the door and headed to the studio once there he began to work just trying to get his mind off of Kendall and the blond bimbo he was with. Once James was done he left and went to his mother's pent house she had in L.A he didn't want anyone to know where he was or if he was ok he just wanted to be left alone, so he could mope. James' days started to blend together he didn't know how long it had been since he went 'missing' but he knew people were starting to worry about him Logan, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly, and Justin and been calling him over and over and he wasn't responding to any of their calls he would answer when he was ready, when James turned on the tv he saw something that shocked him to his core. James saw Logan, Carlos, and Kendall on TV at a press conference most likely arranged by Gustavo he turned up the volume and watched.

"Guys guys have any of you heard from James?" asked one of the reporters the guys shook their heads and then Kendall spoke

"N-No we haven't heard from James otherwise we wouldn't be holding this conference right now" Kendall said with a shaky voice

"We just want to say James if you're out there and you hear this please come home" Carlos whimpered as tears fell down his face as he spoke

"Who was the last to see James?" asked another reporter

"I-I was w-we got into a fight and- and I left and when I came back h-he was gone" Kendall said as he finally let his tears go he was crying on national TV and he didn't care

"You mean it's your fault that James left?" the reporter asked

"N-No that's not what I meant I-I j-j-just want-" Kendall couldn't finish his sentence due to his crying Carlos got up and hugged Kendall while Logan tried to close the conference

"That's all the questions for now I'm sorry" Logan said as he got up and began to walk of the little stage that was set up for the conference not realizing that Carlos and Kendall wasn't following. Carlos held Kendall as he cried he knew the blond was having a hard time dealing with James just up and leaving he also knew the blond blamed himself. As the conference came to a close James turned off the tv he felt so bad about leaving he got up and went to find his phone once he found it he sent a text to Kendall.

"**Kenny I'm ok I promise don't cry-J&K"**

"**James please come home I'm sorry please can we talk?-K&J"**

"**We can meet in the morning at the studio-J&K"**

"**Ok I love you James-K&J"**

"**I'll see you tomorrow; I'm going to turn my phone off-J&K"**

James sighed to himself he wasn't ready to go back yet, but after seeing Kendall cry he knew that he had to go back.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning came to fast for James and to slow for Kendall, James got up at six in the morning to head to the studio, and he knew that Kendall wouldn't be up until seven so it gave him plenty of time to find the words to say to Kendall. Once James arrived at the studio he went to one of the dance rehearsal room's one that had a piano he thought better when he listened to music. James sat down at the piano and began to play random notes, soon a song came to his mind and he started playing the notes and soon he began to sing the lyrics.

**(The song 'Clarity' is originally by Zedd I saw James do a cover and you can get a better feel of the emotions if you listen to his version while reading)**

_Hot dive into frozen waves as the past comes back to life_

_Fight fears for the selfish pain, it was worth it everytime_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Ooh why? why? ooh why?)_

_Walk through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our grounds and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my remedy?_

Kendall stood in the door way with silent tears flowing down his face, James always had a beautiful voice but now in this moment when it was just him alone with his emotions he sang from his heart. Kendall could hear every emotion that flowed through James as he sang the song, how he delicately he touched the keys on the piano down to the very last note which echoed through the empty room. Kendall walked towards James and spoke softly.

"Jamie" Kendall said in a voice just above a whisper

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked

"Long enough to hear you sing" Kendall said as he sat next to James on the piano bench

"I'm sorry I worried you" James said as he looked at Kendall with red puffy eyes that continued to leak tears

"You have nothing to be sorry about…Jamie I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said when we fought" Kendall said as he wiped James' tears away

"You didn't?" James asked

"I didn't…James I love you, Jo means nothing to me" Kendall said as he looked at James

"Then why was she always with you when we were on a date?" James asked

"Because she would always ask if she could go and I would try to say no but she wouldn't listen and well you know the outcome" Kendall said as he looked at his hands

"You really hurt me Kendall" James said as he tried not to cry again

"I know I did and I'm really sorry please give me another chance please" Kendall begged

"I just don't want to be hurt again" James said as he looked at Kendall with emotional eyes

"I won't hurt you anymore Jay…I love you" Kendall said as he fought back tears that threatened to break free

"I love you too Kendall" James said "I'll give you another chance"

"Thank you James I promise I'll be a better boyfriend I promise" Kendall said as he hugged James

"You don't have to thank me…just show me" James said as he gave Kendall a sweet kiss

"You do realize everyone is going to kill you when we get back to the apartment right?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I know babe, but it's ok" James giggled he and Kendall shared another kiss and decided to head home so everyone could see James, after being bitched out for 'running away' everyone was happy to see he was back. Kendall kept his promise to James and started being a better boyfriend and as far as Jo goes as the tag along all of that was cut out. James was happy and so was Kendall and as for Justin well he had his hands full with Jo (Justin is bisexual) the couples did double dates every now and then, but it never got in the way of the main couple James and Kendall.

**OK so how did I do? This is the last chapter of the story so I hope you enjoyed please r&r thanks :)**


End file.
